Drole de rencontre ou comment se faire des amis
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Résumé ? farfouille partout dans ces affaires Désolée je trouve pas ! Faut vraiment que je me decide a faire du rangement !
1. Default Chapter

**Titre : **Drôle de rencontre ou comment se faire des amis !

**Série** : Gundam Wing 

**Auteur** : Onna Heera 

DragonneHeera@hotmail.com

**Genre** : yaoi,  cadeau pour béta-lectrice, un chtit peu j'sais-pas-comment-définir-ce-truc, mais pas death-fic, j'pouvais pas, la destinataire n'aime pas ça ! UA, y'a pas la guerre, pas de OZ, pas de colonies, pas de MADS, pas de Gundam, pas de… (Duo : T'es sûr que c'est Gundam Wing ? **Onna**** Heera : Je t'embloupe Duo ! )**

**Couples** : au final, 1+2+1, choisi par MM, et puis du 3x4. Et 05 me direz-vous ? Je sais pas… je verrai…. **Treize : Moi moi moi !!!!** Onna Heera  *version loup garou de Paris* : Miam cromch croc croc   Eeerk ! l'est pas bon !! D'autres volontaires ?

**Disclaimer** : **Onna**** Heera : Nan.** Duo : Tu dois le dire, t'es obligée. **Onna**** Heera : NAN !** Quatre : Il le faut pourtant, tu auras des ennuis sinon… **Onna**** Heera : NAN !** Wu-Fei : L'honneur exige que tu le reconnaisse publiquement. Onna Heera** : NAN ! NAN ! NAN ! ET NAN !** Quatre : C'est la loi. Sinon c'est considéré comme du vol et tu risques la prison et… **Onna**** Heera : M'en fiche ! J'le dirais pas !** Duo : Y z'ont pas d'ordi en prison, et encore moins Internet…. **Onna**** Heera : NANIIIIIIIII !!! Dis donc les muets, c'est vrai ça ?** Heero : Hn ! Trowa : …  **Onna**** Heera : Ca veut dire plus d'images de mignons bishonens ? Plus de fics ? Plus de fics, c'est à dire, plus de yaoi ? Plus de death-fic ? Plus de cassage de RéléTruc ? Plus de bavage sur boooo mecs ? Plus de… Plus de Wuffy ?!!!!** Quatre : C'est ça. Wu-Fei *en murmurant* C'est fou ce que tu me manquerais… . **Onna**** Heera * qui n'a pas entendu son mamour* : NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Pitié, j'avoue tout votre Honneur ! y sont pas à moi ! J'les emprunte juste à Sunrise, Bandai et Co ! Mais j'suis pas la seule vous savez ! Cest pas ma faute ! C'est les autres qui m'ont refilé cette manie ! En plus, j'me fais même pas de sous dessus ! *tombe à genoux à terre, les mains jointes en signe de supplication, ouvrant de grands nieux larmoyants* Siouplait ! Par piti !  Me séparer pas de mon tichinoisnausalecaracterenamouatouteseule ! (ou presque, mais à 1 ou 2 millions de fans près on va pas chipoter) Pitiépitiépitiépitié !!!!!!!! T_T**

**Note** : Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma béta-lectrice à moi toute seule, pour son anniversaire. Elle n'aura pas à la corrigée, même si mon instinct me dit qu'elle le fera sur la version que je lui offrirai ! Z'oyeux zanniversaire Marie-MarieL !!!!!

A l'origine, cette fic est un rêve que j'ai fait (on sent à peine l'obsédée (pas dans ce sens l !) qui, non contente de passer des heures à lire des fics sur les G-Boys rêve d'eux lors des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui reste !!)

            Entre §§§§§§§§§§, ce sont les changements de temps…

Drôle de rencontre ou comment se faire des amis !

Chapitre 1 

Dis, tu veux être notre ami ?

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène jusqu'au bout ?

- C'est gentil de le proposer sœur Helen, mais j'en suis certain, répondit le jeune garçon  en s'emparant de son sac à dos et en sortant de la voiture. J'ai envie de marcher un peu. A demain !

- A demain Duo ! Et fais attention quand même.

Le garçon, 17 ans environs, pas bien épais, de longs cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés réunis dans une longue tresse qui lui battait les reins à chacun de ses mouvements, et vêtu entièrement de noir regarda s'éloigner le véhicule conduit par sa mère adoptive de ses yeux améthystes en souriant affectueusement.

            - Faire attention ! Mais pour qui elle me prend ! 

            Avec un haussement d'épaules philosophe, il se mit en route, bien décidé à profiter de sa balade. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la ville de nuit, ça lui avait manqué. Le père Maxwell et la sœur Helen étaient très gentils, mais un chouilla trop protecteur parfois à son goût. Alors pour une fois, Duo en profitait, flanait, redécouvrant avec un étrange plaisir les odeurs et les bruits qu'il avait cru oublier. Les rues étaient vides, il faisait bon et le jeune garçon avançait toujours. Alors c'était quoi le trajet que Papy G lui avait indiqué déjà… Ah oui, à droite après le carrefour[i], ensuite la petite rue  après le cinéma, ensuite le passage sous le chemin de fer. Beurk ! sale ambiance, mais il avait l'habitude après tout, il continu.

            Tient tient…. Après avoir chuchoté un moment entre elles, quatre silhouettes s'étaient mises en marche à sa suite. Ahlala… y'en a qui devraient évité de se lever des fois. D'un geste discret, il vérifia que son arme était prête à être sortie, à son contact, il sourit. Ca faisait longtemps.

            Shit ! il avait complètement oubli ! Il avait promis au Père Maxwell de ne tuer qu'en dernier recours. Et flûte et crotte et … bon ! une promesse étant une promesse, ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher un autre plan. Oh la jolie porte cochère ! Un regard en arrière, parfait, les quatre zig' ne sont pas en vue pour le moment, il s'accroupi  dans l'ombre. Quelques secondes passèrent et les quatre ploucs faisaient leur apparition. Et plus ils approchaient, moins Duo était sûr  de pouvoir s'en sortir avec un couteau pour seule arme. Si il avait pu prendre son flingue, là peut-être… mais avec sœur Helen qui l'avait regardé se préparer, impossible. C'était rageant. Ce n'était pas le nombre d'adversaire qui le préoccupait mais bien leur allure, leur façon de se déplacer, leur expression. Ces quatre-là n'étaient pas à prendre à la rigolade, ils étaient dangereux. Et pas qu'un peu. Il les laissa prendre de l'avance, les regardant s'éloigner puis se redressa et se remit en marche.

§§§§§§§§§§

            Mains dans les poches, attitude décontractée, Duo faisait mine de ne pas avoir remarqué que les quatre hurluberlus  de tout à l'heure étaient de nouveau sur ses talons. Il pénétra dans le tunnel du métro avec dans la tête l'obsession de ne rien faire d'anormal qui laisserait supposer qu'il avait remarqué leur petit jeu et qui précipiterai les évènements. Et qu'on sifflote, et qu'on s'arrête devant une affiche et qu'on en profite pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses pisteurs… Et le natté avançait toujours, se demandant ce qu'ils attendaient pour l'attaquer. Visiblement, plus rien car ils accéléraient le pas. Lui aussi. Sans s'énerver. La peur accélère les battements de cœur, essouffle plus vite. Ouais, une belle connerie, la panique. Une main se tendit, attrapa son sac à dos. Duo s'arrêta, son sac tomba, mal fermé, une partie de son contenu se renversa. Le jeune garçon se baissa pour le ramasser, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer les quatre silhouettes qui se dépêchèrent de l'entourer.

- Salut. 

Jolie voix. Un  peu rauque. Comme si elle ne servait pas souvent. N'empêche, si les gangs des rues se mettent à taper la discute, où va la monde ? Duo se releva pour faire face à celui qui avait pris la parole, son mouvement fit voler sa tresse qui retomba sur son épaule et sa poitrine. Et là, un seul mot : WHA-O ! canon le gars !de son age, asiatique, quoique plutôt métis en fait. Y pouvait pas être cent pour cent jap' avec les putains d'yeux bleu qu'il se payait. Le père Maxwell lui avait montré une pierre qui était exactement de cette couleur dans un livre. Il s'en souvenait maintenant. Cobalt.  Ce type avait les yeux cobalt et ceux ci étaient en partie recouvert par une chevelure en pétard de cheveux bruns. Le garçon était habillé d'un jean et d'un débardeur vert[ii] et d'une veste en cuir un peu trop grande pour sa frêle carrure. Son visage exprimait….. rien, strictement et irrémédiablement rien ! [iii] Duo avait envie de l'interpeller « Hey ! beau gosse ! Tu peux montrer des émotions, t'en crèveras pas tu sais ? » Mais se retint. L'autre leva une main, l'approchant de lui ou plutôt de sa tresse. Au moment où les doigts de l'inconnu allaient l'effleurer, Duo lui saisit le poignet d'une main ferme.

- Pas touche ! C'est pas pour toi. 

L'autre baissa le bras, ne montrant toujours aucune émotion. Le blond prit à son tour la parole.

- Bon. Tu nous rends nos affaires maintenant ?

Okay, il voyait le genre. Faire comme si SES affaires leur appartenaient. Si quelqu'un passe, ce sera lui qui sera en tord puisqu'il les a voler. Duo sait qu'il devrait s'écraser, leur donner ce qu'ils veulent. Le truc, c'est que justement ça ne l'est pas ! Il ne s'écrasera pas.

- Et pourquoi je ferai ça ?

Duo se retourna pour répondre, et du coup, son regard fut attirer par une silhouette qui ne lui était pas inconnue et qui s'approchait. Il décida de gagner du temps et concentra une partie de son attention sur le blond. Yeux bleus, peau blanche. Et contrairement au glaçon d'avant, du genre à montrer ses émotions et autant qu'il peut le voir, il est raaavi de la situation. Petite peste ! Dernière lui, la silhouette avançait toujours dans sa direction. Les quatre garçons n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa présence, trop occupé à le regarder. Maintenant il le reconnaît, il s'agissait d'un ami du père Maxwell, un inspecteur de police qui ramenait souvent des voyous en herbe pour que le père les ramène dans le droit chemin. Duo l'avait souvent vu, mais la réciproque n'était pas vrai. L'ancien jeune voleur ayant tendance à éviter la proximité des agents de la loi. Surtout que d'après le père, celui-ci est à fonds dans son trip je-suis-dans-la-police-la-loi-et-la-justice-c'est-toute-ma-vie. Bon , c'est vrai que le père Maxwell ne lui en avait pas parlé comme ça, mais c'était l'idée générale. En tout cas, y tombe bien celui-là. Bienvenu Milliardo Peacecraft[iv], je suis ravi de te voir ! Quoique… il avait pas l'air bien terrible avec ses longs cheveux blonds, sa taille fine et ses fringues bien taillés. Il devait avoir à peu près cinq ans de plus que Duo et ses nouveaux « copains ». Mais qu'est-ce-qui nous fait ce con ! Où y croit aller comme ça lui !  Oh-le-con ! mais oh le con ![v] Voilà que l'homme, au lieu de continuer dans sa direction, se dirigeait vers la sortie qui donnait sur le parc sans faire plus attention à eux. D'accoooord, il ne lui restait plus trouver un autre plan.

Retour à la conversation.

- Parce que pour le moment, on te le demande gentiment.

[vi]

            Duo regarda le blondinet sans ciller. 

            BAM ! PAF ! 

            Et de deux loubards mis à terre par surprise et d'un natté qui cours comme un dératté pour semer les trois autres qui ne sont pas resté cloués par la surprise bien longtemps. Objectif, rattraper Zech Merquise puis ensuite improvisation. Quand il arriva à l'air libre, Duo se montra mentalement très malpoli pendant vingt bonnes secondes : ce $&!=(«^ * de flic avait disparu dans la nature ! 

§§§§§§§§§§

            On court on court on court… mais c'est qu'ils s'accrochent en plus ces couillons ! Peuvent pas le lâcher non ?!! Duo sursauta quand de drôle de bruit et une flopée de jurons retentirent derrière lui. Il se retourna. Et là, surprise. Suspendus aux divers éléments de l'air de jeux qu'il venait de traverser pendouillaient ses poursuivants et de l'autre coté, à la lueur des lampadaires, il reconnu Zech Merquise. 

A suivre.

Notes de l'auteur :

            Désolée pour la vulgarité MM. Mais déjà je suis pas super polie moi-même, alors quand je fais parler Duo c'est encore pire !    

  


* * *

[i] Onna Heera *complètement à l'ouest (Hakkaaiiiiii !!!! ^^ ), comprends plus rien à sa propre fic* : Y z'ont encore des magasins carrefour en  AC 195 ?

   Wu-Fei : Une intersection , c'est une intersection…. Tu voudrais pas aller te reposer ? //quand je penses qu'on en est qu'au début… oskour !!//

 : 

[ii] J'allais quand même pas lui supprimer son débardeur, ne ? C'est Heero dont on parles !

[iii]  Vous vous attendiez à quoi au juste ? !! J'ai dit OOC mais faut pas pousser !

[iv]  Avouer que vous pensiez plutôt que c'était Wuff' !!! Et non ! C'était Zec-chounet dans le rêve, c'est Zec-chounet dans la fic.

[v] Onna Heera : Pas taper les fanes du Zech ! Pas taper ! J'ai rien contre lui jur ! Et… et… euh… c'est pas ma faute ! Je me contente de retranscrire les pensées de Duo ! Voyez avec lui pour les réclamations.  

Duo : Ben voyons ! comme par hasard !

[vi] Onna Heera : Là, vous voyez,  j'ai un gros blanc.  Je me suis installée dans le salon devant la télé chez moi (vive les portables, même si y fonctionne pas débranché, on peut se poser où on veut tant qu'il y a une prise pas loin) En même temps, je me regarde Street Fighters II, mais c'est pas terrible et on peut pas dire que ça m'inspire… et je me fais une cassette de chansons de Gundam Wings, Yu Yu Hakusho, Blue Seed et Saiyuki pour pouvoir l'écouter en voiture sur mon autoradio. Merci Momo de me l'avoir install !  Ah ! "Kitto OK" ! Elle est top cette chanson, elle fait partie de mes préférées.  « Clown » (chanté par le doubleur de Trowa) « Take of to the sky » et « Invincible » aussi… J'aime bien la scène du combat entre Honda et Dashim, y'a une partie qui fait très jeu vidéo…c'est rigolo.

Duo : Arrètes de raconter ta vie et remets toi au boulot ! J'veux finir avec mon Hee-chan moi !

Onna Heera : Maaaaiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeuuuuuh ! J'saaaaaiiiiiiis paaaas quoooooii ééééécriiiiiiirrrreeeeee T_T. J'me souviens juste de quelques éléments de mon rêve, mais rien de bien solide.

….

A trouv ! ^^ J'vais pouvoir m'y remettre !*sert son chouchou dans ses bras pour se féliciter* (allez savoir pourquoi, y vient jamais de son propre gr ! Il est peut-être trop timide…)

Duo : *d'un ton clinique* Tu ferais bien de le lâcher si tu veux qu'y resserve… Il est tout vert ton nounours. Ah non. Il est rouge. Tient, il est violet maintenant ! //j'y crois pas…pire que le malabar géant ! Je croyais pas que c'était possible… //


	2. Chapitre 2

**Série** : Gundam Wing 

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

DragonneHeera_@_hotmail.com

**Titre : Drôle de rencontre ou comment se faire des amis !**

**Genre** : yaoi,  cadeau pour béta-lectrice, un chtit peu j'sais-pas-comment-définir-ce-truc, mais pas death-fic, j'pouvais pas, la destinataire n'aime pas ça ! UA, y'a pas la guerre, pas de OZ, pas de colonies, pas de MADS, pas de Gundam, pas de… (Duo : T'es sûr que c'est Gundam Wing ? **Onna**** Heera : Je t'embloupe Duo ! )**

**Couples** : au final, 1+2+1, choisi par MM, et puis du 3x4. Et 05 me direz-vous ? Je sais pas… je verrai…. **Treize : Moi moi moi !!!!** Onna Heera  *version loup garou de Paris* : Miam cromch croc croc   Eeerk ! l'est pas bon !! D'autres volontaires ?

**Disclaimer** : **Onna**** Heera : Nan.** Duo : Tu dois le dire, t'es obligée. **Onna**** Heera : NAN !** Quatre : Il le faut pourtant, tu auras des ennuis sinon… **Onna**** Heera NAN !** Wu-Fei : L'honneur exige que tu le reconnaisse publiquement. **Onna**** Heera : NAN ! NAN ! NAN ! ET NAN !** Quatre : C'est la loi. Sinon c'est considéré comme du vol et tu risques la prison et… **Onna**** Heera : M'en fiche ! J'le dirais pas !** Duo : Y z'ont pas d'ordi en prison, et encore moins Internet…. **Onna**** Heera : NANIIIIIIIII !!! Dis donc les muets, c'est vrai ça ?** Heero : Hn ! Trowa : …  **Onna**** Heera : Ca veut dire plus d'images de mignons bishonens ? Plus de fics ? Plus de fics, c'est à dire, plus de yaoi ? Plus de death-fic ? Plus de cassage de RéléTruc ? Plus de bavage sur boooo mecs ? Plus de… Plus de Wuffy ?!!!!** Quatre : C'est ça. Wu-Fei *en murmurant* C'est fou ce que tu me manquerais… . **Onna**** Heera * qui n'a pas entendu son mamour* : NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Pitié, j'avoue tout votre Honneur ! y sont pas à moi ! J'les emprunte juste à Sunrise, Bandai et Co ! Mais j'suis pas la seule vous savez ! Cest pas ma faute ! C'est les autres qui m'ont refilé cette manie ! En plus, j'me fais même pas de sous dessus ! *tombe à genoux à terre, les mains jointes en signe de supplication, ouvrant de grands nieux larmoyants* Siouplait ! Par piti !  Me séparer pas de mon tichinoisnausalecaracterenamouatouteseule ! (ou presque, mais à 1 ou 2 millions de fans près on va pas chipoter) Pitiépitiépitiépitié !!!!!!!! T_T**

**Note** : Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma béta-lectrice à moi toute seule, pour son anniversaire. Elle n'aura pas à la corrigée, même si mon instinct me dit qu'elle le fera sur la version que je lui offrirai ! Z'oyeux zanniversaire Marie-MarieL !!!!!

A l'origine, cette fic est un rêve que j'ai fait (on sent à peine l'obsédée (pas dans ce sens l !) qui, non contente de passer des heures à lire des fics sur les G-Boys rêve d'eux lors des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui reste !!)

            Les §§§§§§§§§§ indiquent les changements de temps, etc…

            Entre //, les pensées des personnages.

Drôle de rencontre ou comment se faire des amis !

Chapitre 2

Je suis content de te revoir ! Tu peux pas imaginer ! [i] 

            Une semaine était passée depuis que Merquise avait aidé Duo à échapper aux quatre garçons alors bien décidés à s'en prendre minimum à ses biens, maximum à sa vie et le natté avait rangé cette histoire entre la marque de sa première couche culotte et la couleur de sa première bavette, c'est dire si il accordait peu d'importance à sa petite aventure. Bon d'accord, il ne l'avait pas tout à fait oublier, parfois, oh pas si souvent, une paire d'yeux bleus s'invitait sans lui demander son avis[ii]. Mais c'était pas si fréquent que ça hein ! // Mouais, juste cinq à six fois par jour, pas fréquent du tout ! // N'empêche, mieux valait pour lui ne jamais retomber sur eux, leur regards, sauf celui du brun à la coupe du tonnerre allez savoir pourquoi, ayant exprimé de zolies petites promesses de vengeance pas très agréable au moment où il passait près d'eux. Bon d'accord, il n'aurait pas du s'amuser à chantonner « 3 petits cochons pendus au plafond.. » mais c'était si tentant ! D'ailleurs, il se demandait encore comment mais COMMENT Merquise avait réussi à préparer ses pièges avant son arrivée et surtout OU il avait trouvé ses cordes à une heure pareille.[iii]. 

            Bref, c'était maintenant la rentrée et… et il allait se faire tuer par le Père Maxwell ! Premier jour et déjà en retard en cours ! Les maths en plus, une vraie habitude chez lui ! Conclusion, on se dépêche ! on court on court… hola ! en évitant de rentrer dans les gens et le CPE en particulier ce serait pas mal ! Un dernier virage et…

- Désolé pour le retard M'dame Une ! J'l'ai pas fait exprès !

- Pourquoi ? D'habitude c'est le cas ?

- Euh… ben en fait, vous voyez, j'le dirai pas comme ça mais…

- Suffit Duo. Allez vous asseoir à coté de votre nouveau voisin et ne nous le traumatiser pas avec vos blagues vaseuses s'il vous plait. 

- Comme si c'était mon genre !

Un nouveau voisin ? Curieux, le natté se tourna vers le coin de la classe où se trouvait son bureau. Et là…. Ben et là il en resta, restons poli, sur le derrière. 

- TOI !

A la place voisine de la sienne, les cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés et le visage toujours aussi expressif[iv] se tenait son sex-symbol d'agresseur d'il y a quelques nuits, qui ne sembla pas plus perturber que ça de le revoir il faut bien avouer. Par contre, il y eu une réaction. A deux place de la sienne en diagonale, à coté de sa copine Hilde.

- TOI !

Ce cri du cœur provenait d'un jeune asiatique aux cheveux noirs d'encre réunis dans une queue de cheval serrée que Duo reconnu pour appartenir à l'un des copains de Beau Brun.

- VOUS ! VOUS !

            Cette discussion  hautement élaboré n'alla pas plus loin pour la simple et bonne raison qu'un coup fut donné à la porte. Il s'agissait de Lucrézia, une pionne, qui tendit une feuille de papier à la prof.

- Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy et Wu-Fei Chang dans le bureau de M. Noventa.

Heero ? Wu-Fei ? Kisecsa encore ? Sûrement ces deux super amis puisqu'ils levaient également. Celui avec la couette maugréant quelque chose à propos de « onnas incapables de mettre les noms et prénoms dans le bon sens » Hilda morte de rire à coté de lui et pas apeurée plus que ça par les regards noirs du garçon. Mouais, dans ces cas là vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre… Les trois garçons sortirent. Au désappointement  général du reste de la classe déçu de ne pas profiter de la suite de la scène entre les nouveaux et le natté.

En chemin, les neurones de Duo fonctionnaient à plein régime pour résoudre une énigme qui s'articulait en particulier autour d'une question, à savoir : QU'EST-CE QUI FOUTAIT ICI CES DEUX LA !!!! Mais le jeune homme n'avait encore rien vu. En effet, une surprise l'attendait devant la porte et là …. Deux plus deux étant bel et bien égal à quatre et les têtes correspondant, hélas, parfaitement à ces souvenirs, le garçon devait bien reconnaître que OUI en effet, ILS étaient bien tous là devant lui. Bien sur, dès ce moment là, le sujet de réflexion du natté changea et passa à MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI FOUTENT ICI CES QUATRE LA !!!!  Pas une grande différence c'est vrai, mais assez préoccupante pour lui. Cette question en amenait une autre, à savoir : PUREE MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL A FICHU CET §?,!µ*£^¨ D'INCAPABLE DE MERQUISE ! Bon, on respire, y'a sûrement une raison logique à la présence dans SON lycée, de gars qui le jugeaient responsables de leur arrestation, genre c'est pas eux mais leur sosie. Mouais, pas très plausible, surtout quand on voyait le sourire qui apparaissait sur le visage de Blondinet, pas bon du tout pour lui le sourire en question d'ailleurs.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger d'avantage, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur le proviseur qui l'invita à entrer et les autres à patienter quelques minutes. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils du bureau, Duo eut la surprise, décidément c'était la journée, de découvrir Zech Merquise en personne. Il se retint à grand peine de lui sauter à la gorge pour lui demander des explications concernant une certaine situation. Ce fut M. Noventa qui prit la parole en premier.

- D'après ce que je sais, vous avez déjà fait connaissance avec les jeunes garçons qui attendent dans le couloir, je me trompe ?

C'était une façon de voir les choses après tout, et Duo préféra ne pas répondre.

- Ce que vous ne savez peut être pas, c'est que ces garçons sont bien connus des services de police.

Naaan ! pas possible ! Il le faisait marcher l ![v]

- Figurez-vous qu'un nouveau programme a été mis en place, et qu'ils vont  y participer.

- Fantastique, on arrête pas le progrès ! Mais je vois pas le rapport avec moi en fait.

- Eh bien, je vous laisse la parole M. Merquise. Je pense que vous êtes mieux placé que moi pour l'expliquer.

- Merci M. Noventa. Le concept de ce projet est simple. Il se base sur la différence principale qu'il y a entre les adultes et les enfants ou adolescents. Et tu connais cette différence Duo ?

- Nan, mais je sent que ça va pas tarder.

- Les ados et les enfants peuvent changer. C'est d'ailleurs ce que fais ton père adoptif non ?

- Exact. Le natté se tenait sur ses gardes. Il aimait pas du tout la façon de parler de Merquise, ça cachait une mauvaise surprise… Pas qu'il était à une près pour aujourd'hui mais c'était pour le principe quoi. Rassurez-moi, vous compter pas les refiler au Père quand même ? En ce moment, un môme de 10 piges de plus c'est impossible, alors 4 de 17…

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je t'explique le concept de ce projet. Il est apparu que, mis en présence d'une personne avec qui il ne s'entend pas sans pouvoir rien y faire, une jeune qui a des problèmes avec la société apprendra à faire avec si il est forcé de vivre avec sans pouvoir rien lui faire, ni y faire. Si ils arrivent à vivre un an avec la personne qu'on leur choisi sans qu'il y ait aucun problème, ils seront réhabilités…

Le cœur de Duo cessa un instant de battre. Pas ça, y z'allaient pas lui faire ça quand même !!!

- Y-a-plus-de-place-à-l'orphelinat-je-l'ai-déjà-dit…

- Ca à été pris en compte. La ville vous prête un appartement dans le centre ville. Vous serez tout à fait indépendants. J'en ai parlé au Père Maxwell, il est d'accord.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à m'incliner si j'ai bien compris.

- Non. Tu as le choix. Si tu refuse de tenter l'expérience, ils iront dans un centre spécialisé dans les cas difficiles de leur genre, puis placé dans des familles d'accueil capable de les prendre en main. Tu connais ça il me semble non ? 

Sur, qu'il connaissait… et il était pas près d'oublier. Il avait failli devenir fou là-bas.

- Tu peux me croire si je te dis que c'est ce qu'ils souhaite le moins au monde.

Ca, il pouvait comprendre !

- C'est bon, j'accepte. Mais vous saviez déjà quel serait ma réponse en me disant ça hein ?

A présent, les dés étaient jetés. Duo sorti pour rejoindre sa salle de classe. Sur le seuil du bureau, il fixa longuement chacun des garçons avec qui il devrait bientôt vivre, s'attardant sur le possesseur des deux cobalts qui le hantaient. Qu'est-ce que ça allait donner cette histoire, il n'en savait rien du tout, mais il était sur d'une chose : Quoi qu'il se passe, ce serait avec le brun qu'il aurait le plus à faire. Pas le chinois mal-luné, ni le blondinet psychopathe et encore moins celui à la mèche folle dont il se demandait si il avait une langue, mais bien avec ce garçon aux allures de prince des glaces. Et ça, c'était son sens de gosse des rues, celui qui lui avait sauvé de nombreuses fois la vie qui le lui disait, et il ne le mettait pas en doute. La simple présence de ce garçon le prenait aux tripes. Bon sang, il lui avait presque laissé touché sa tresse, il en avait même eu envie de cette main aux doigts fins dans ces cheveux ! Alors qu'il ne laissait personne y toucher même pas le Père Maxwell ou la sœur Helen ! Il n'en avait pas fini avec ce garçon…

A suivre…

Ca m'énerve ! ce chapitre ne vaut rien comparé à celui écrit à l'origine. JE MAUDIS CET ORDI (oui, je sais, je suis de mauvaise foi, c'était pas la faute de l'ordi mais la mienne) ET MA MEMOIRE DE POISSON ROUGE !!!!

            A bien y réfléchir, c'est franchement ENTIEREMENT de ma faute cette histoire ! Encore plus déprimant… Snif... J'ai envie de transformer ça en Deathfic pour me changer les idées…  **G-Boys *complètement paniqués* Tu peux pas ! Elle est pour Marie-MarieL !** Onna Heera : A veux câlin pour me consoler ! Wuffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Montichinoiamoi ! T_T

            Autre chose, on est le jeudi 11 septembre, il est 21 h 52 à mon ordi, je devais finir cette fic pour le 10 et j'en suis qu' au deuxième chapitre sur quatre en ayant qu'un seul paragraphe du trois… je suis mal barrée, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Heureusement que je la vois pas avant samedi ! Ca a du bon de faire ces études loin de chez soi ! Sur ce, bonne nuit, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai cours demain MOI ! n'est-ce-pas MM ?

  


* * *

[i] Je-hais-les-ordis… C'est pas ballot pour quelqu'un qui fait un BTS info-gestion ? Explication :  J'AI DU RECOMMENCER  CE….. BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP DE CHAPITRE DEUX FOIS !!! La première fois, j'ai commencé mon chapitre 3 à partir de mon chapitre 2, et au lieu de faire « enregistrer sous » ce qui m'aurait permis de changer le titre, j'ai fait « enregistrer » ce qui à changer mon doc et non mon titre. Conclusion, un chapitre 2 de perdu et une morale, ne plus écrire quand je suis fatiguée.  Bref, j'ai recommencer. Et mon ordi s'est arrêté avant que j'ai enregistré, et comme c'est un ****** d'ordi que j'ai, il a même paumé ce que j'avais déjà d'enregistré. LA RAGE ! Enfin voilà, c'était Onna Heera au  pays des ordis… Je sais, vous vous en fichez….

[ii] Si c'est pas mignon ….. il arrive pas à oublier Quatre… Pas taper, je rigole ! AIEUH ! Ca va pas la tête ! c'est une blague j'ai dis ! Tss, aucun humour  ces fanes du 1+2+1 et 1x2x1 ! Euh… MarieL, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Poses ça s'il te plait.  Pose ça j'ai dit ! c'est dangereux ces trucs ! OSKOUR !

[iii] Je vous rassure… enfin en quelque sorte…. A moi aussi ça me semble bizarre comme truc. Mais dans mon rêve c'était comme ça. Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wu-Fei se retrouve suspendu par des filets aux éléments de l'aire de jeux. Alors je retranscris hein. J'aurais bien mis autre choses mais j'savais po quoi ! Une chose est sure, je préfère franchement pas savoir d'où je sors des idées pareilles !!!

[iv] J'adoooooooooore l'ironie…

[v] Aaaaah l'ironie… une fois qu'elle vous tient, elle ne vous lâche plus !


	3. Chapitre 3

**Série** : Gundam Wing 

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

DragonneHeera_@_hotmail.com

**Titre : Drôle de rencontre ou comment se faire des amis !**

**Genre** : yaoi,  cadeau pour béta-lectrice, un chtit peu j'sais-pas-comment-définir-ce-truc, mais pas death-fic, j'pouvais pas, la destinataire n'aime pas ça ! UA, y'a pas la guerre, pas de OZ, pas de colonies, pas de MADS, pas de Gundam, pas de… (Duo : T'es sûr que c'est Gundam Wing ? **Onna**** Heera : Je t'embloupe Duo ! )**

**Couples** : au final, 1+2+1, choisi par MM, et puis du 3x4. Et 05 me direz-vous ? Je sais pas… je verrai…. **Treize : Moi moi moi !!!!** Onna Heera  *version loup garou de Paris* : Miam cromch croc croc   Eeerk ! l'est pas bon !! D'autres volontaires ?

**Disclaimer** : **Onna**** Heera : Nan.** Duo : Tu dois le dire, t'es obligée. **Onna**** Heera : NAN !** Quatre : Il le faut pourtant, tu auras des ennuis sinon… **Onna**** Heera NAN !** Wu-Fei : L'honneur exige que tu le reconnaisse publiquement. **Onna**** Heera : NAN ! NAN ! NAN ! ET NAN !** Quatre : C'est la loi. Sinon c'est considéré comme du vol et tu risques la prison et… **Onna**** Heera : M'en fiche ! J'le dirais pas !** Duo : Y z'ont pas d'ordi en prison, et encore moins Internet…. **Onna**** Heera : NANIIIIIIIII !!! Dis donc les muets, c'est vrai ça ?** Heero : Hn ! Trowa : …  **Onna**** Heera : Ca veut dire plus d'images de mignons bishonens ? Plus de fics ? Plus de fics, c'est à dire, plus de yaoi ? Plus de death-fic ? Plus de cassage de RéléTruc ? Plus de bavage sur boooo mecs ? Plus de… Plus de Wuffy ?!!!!** Quatre : C'est ça. Wu-Fei *en murmurant* C'est fou ce que tu me manquerais… . **Onna**** Heera * qui n'a pas entendu son mamour* : NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Pitié, j'avoue tout votre Honneur ! y sont pas à moi ! J'les emprunte juste à Sunrise, Bandai et Co ! Mais j'suis pas la seule vous savez ! Cest pas ma faute ! C'est les autres qui m'ont refilé cette manie ! En plus, j'me fais même pas de sous dessus ! *tombe à genoux à terre, les mains jointes en signe de supplication, ouvrant de grands nieux larmoyants* Siouplait ! Par piti !  Me séparer pas de mon tichinoisnausalecaracterenamouatouteseule ! (ou presque, mais à 1 ou 2 millions de fans près on va pas chipoter) Pitiépitiépitiépitié !!!!!!!! T_T**

**Note** : Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma béta-lectrice à moi toute seule, pour son anniversaire. Elle n'aura pas à la corriger, même si mon instinct me dit qu'elle le fera sur la version que je lui offrirai ! Z'oyeux zanniversaire Marie-MarieL !!!!!

A l'origine, cette fic est un rêve que j'ai fait (on sent à peine l'obsédée (pas dans ce sens l !) qui, non contente de passer des heures à lire des fics sur les G-Boys rêve d'eux lors des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui reste !!)

            Les §§§§§§§§§§ indiquent les changements de temps, etc…

            Entre //, les pensées des personnages.

Drôle de rencontre ou comment se faire des amis !

Chapitre 3

Vie à cinq[i] 

            Heero stoppa devant le lycée où lui et ces trois amis venaient d'être affectés. Une vraie ruine devant dater de l'an 14, les mois à venir allaient être intéressants tient ! En se rapprochant du bâtiment aux murs décrépis[ii]. Heureusement que les uniformes n' étaient pas obligatoires, ce serait le pompom ! Le jeune métis repensa à leur arrestation, depuis le temps que Merquise cherchait à les choper.. et il avait finir par y arriver, par la faute de ce jeune garçon à la natte… Cette natte qu'il aurait tant voulu et souhaitait toujours toucher.. si captivante.. Il se rappelait la façon qu'elle avait de suivre les mouvements de son propriétaire, la façon qu'elle avait eu de voltiger pour atterrir sur son épaule lorsqu'il s'était relevé…  Il en avait eu le souffle coupé et avait compris que ce garçon était celui qu'il recherchait, celui qui lui était destiné, à lui et à personne d'autre. Ce dernier ne s'était pas aperçu de son trouble (merci tonton J pour tes « leçons ») et ces amis, occupés par le garçon non plus. Heero fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Quatre.

- Hoouhoooou Heero ! On se réveille et on avance ! Tu bouche le passage là, et nous aussi par la même occasion… 

Wu-Fei intervint.

- Et alors ? Tu crois qu'un seul d'entre eux oseraient s'en plaindre de vive voix ?

Quatre eut un petit rire ironique et méchant.

- Bien sûr que non ! Mais nous, on va arriver en retard. Ce serait con de se faire repérer dès notre premier jour non ?[iii]

Heero écoutait la conversation l'esprit à moitié ailleurs. Ces amis. Trowa, observateur et de si bons conseils et qui ne parlait presque jamais. Il n'y avait que Quatre pour affirmer que oui, il avait bien une langue et qu'il savait s'en servir, mais bon, il était bien placé pour le savoir, toujours à vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas envolée[iv]…

Quatre… un peu agressif quand même mais fidèle en amitié, près à tout pour ceux qu'il aime. Et Wu-Fei, qui méprisait plus que tout les femmes[v] et la lâcheté. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.  Avec eux, ils formaient un quatuor redoutable, leur nom était craint par les bandes de la plus grande partie des quartier de la ville. Maintenant c'était fini. Leur sort allait être décidé par une personne qui avait toutes les raisons de refuser de les aider. Qui ? ça, Heero n'en avait aucune idée, Merquise n'avait pas daigner le préciser. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que de la décision de cette personne viendrait la fin de leur vie de liberté et leur séparation ou leur dernière chance. Et quelle raison aurait eu un de leur ennemi de leur faire cette faveur ?

Peu après, chacun d'eux se voyait affecté à leur nouvelle classe. Trowa et Quatre dans la même. Le jeune japonais en soupira de soulagement. Il n'imaginait que trop bien la réaction de Quatre si on tentait de le séparer de son petit ami. Les deux amoureux filèrent donc à leur cours, ils commençaient par physique, tandis que Wu-Fei et lui se dirigeaient vers la salle où les attendaient leur nouveau prof de mathématiques. Laquelle fit s'installer Wu-Fei à coté d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns courts qui se mit immédiatement à lui faire la causette au grand désarroi de celui-ci. Heero se vit attribuer une place à un bureau vide. Son voisin, lui expliqua-t-on, ne tarderait pas à arriver. En effet, il ne tarda pas, et en le voyant, Heero compris de qui dépendait leur avenir et cessa de s'inquiéter. Rien de mal ne pouvait venir du natté. Il étaient liés après tout. Il allait accepter, ils vivrait ensemble tous les cinq. Heero se mit à attendre ce moment avec impatience, vivre avec ses trois meilleurs amis et le garçon qui lui était destiné… Il ne montra ni sa surprise de le voir, ni son soulagement, ni le plaisir qu'il avait à le regarder tandis qu'il parlait avec le professeur. En fin de compte, c'était dommage qu'il n'y ait pas d'uniforme... Il s'amusa de sa surprise de le voir lui puis Wu-Fei, visiblement il n'était pas encore au courant. Plus tard, devant le bureau du proviseur, il fronça intérieurement des sourcils en remarquant le sourire de Quatre. Il faudrait qu'il ait une petite conversation avec le blond. Quand à sa sortie du bureau le garçon s'arrêta pour le fixer, il sut, en le voyant, qu'il avait eu raison de cesser de s'inquiéter. Quel que soit les risques, le natté les avait accepté. Et dire qu'il devait ça à Merquise ! Mais c'est qu'il devrait presque le remercier ! Ne lui restait plus qu'à avertir ses trois amis que le garçon était sien et gérer la crise qui en découlerait… Ca, ils allaient être surpris.

            Le jour J arriva à la grande joie du métis. Une surprise l'attendait à leur arrivée à l'appartement : celle-ci se composait de trois chambre, voilà qui arrangeait considérablement ses affaires. Visiblement ce détail ne plaisait pas Duo. 

- Vous vous débrouillez pour la répartition des chambres mais en tout cas, moi je me mets tout seul.

Merquise qui les avait accompagné prit la parole d'un ton gêné. 

- Désolé Duo. Le règlement est formel. Tu dois être dans la même chambre que l'un d'entre eux.

- Mais c'est formidable ça dit donc ! lui répliqua Duo à peine ironique. A plus, j'vais m'installer.

Quand il eut disparu, Merquise  se tourna vers les quatre autres.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser vous débrouillez. Et n'oubliez pas, c'est votre dernière chance, ne la gâchez pas…

Une fois qu'il fut partie, Quatre fut le premier à prendre la parole.

- Je suppose que c'est toi qui partage la chambre avec lui.

- Tu suppose bien.

- Ca ne me plait pas cette histoire.

- Je m'en fiche. 

- Vas-y doucement quand même. Ce serait con qu'il gueule à l'harcèlement. Ca ficherait notre dernière chance en l'air…[vi]

§§§§§§§§§§

            La situation était simple et se résumait en une phrase : Duo allait finir par péter un plomb. Simple, clair… insupportable… Ah, ça on peut dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas et qu'il comprenait encore moins. Comment ce type pouvait bien passer de statut de robot qui ne montre aucune émotion à celui de démon voulant l'entraîner sur les chemins de la luxure. Les premiers jours s'étaient passés d'une manière assez normale. Il ne s'occupait pas de ses quatre colocataires, et ses quatre colocataires ne s'occupaient pas de lui, même si parfois Heero, celui avec les yeux bleus foncés, avec le regard qui brillait bizarrement. Il s'était dit que ça venait de la colère que l'autre devait ressentir de voir son ennemi à sa merci sans pouvoir rien faire. Ben visiblement, il s'était trompé… ou alors c'est qu'il avait vraiment une drôle de manière d'être en colère…. Passé quelques jours de cohabitation tout à fait normale si l'on peut dire, le métis avait commencé à se conduire étrangement. Au début, Duo n'avait pas fait attention. Si le Japonais le collait dans le bus, c'était qu'il y avait trop de monde. Si ses mains le frôlaient parfois, c'est que le couloir n'était pas assez large. Et la fois où il était entrée dans la salle de bain au moment où il sortait de la douche c'était… c'était…. Ce n'était définitivement PAS le hasard ! Si au début les contacts entre les deux garçons étaient rares et pouvaient sembler accidentels, ce n'étaient définitivement plus le cas. La main du japonais ne 

POUVAIT PAS se poser là où elle se retrouvait parfois par accident ! Et le pire c'est que l'américain aimait ça. Chaque contact lui arrachait des frissons. La douceur des mains du métis, son odeur… Bon sang, il en était venu à les attendre ces petits moments de contact entre leur deux corps ! Restait plus qu'à espérer que le Heero ne se rende pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait… mouais fallait pas rêver, à voir le petit sourire satisfait qu'il affichait à chaque fois, il devait à peine s'en apercevoir… Respires Maxwell, c'est pas la fin du monde, y'a juste le mec le plus sexy et le plus attirant que t'ais jamais vu qui te fais un rentre dedans monstre… Pas de quoi se mettre dans un état pareil… Du bromure par piti ! Duo poussa un looooong soupir, voilà t-y pas qu'il se mettait à parler tout seul… De tout façon, tant qu'il n'aurait qu'une envie… disons « corporel » du garçon, il ne se passerais rien. Pas question. Il avait aucune envie de vivre ce genre de relation. De toute façon, pour le moment, le métis ne donnait pas l'impression de ressentir plus que de l'attirance physique pour lui.[vii] 

A suivreuh ! 

Pitit comment ! Pas long le chapitre comparé aux deux premiers et pourtant il m'         a prit un de ces temps ces horrib' ! 

Wu-Fei : Ca t'as pas empêché d'écrire une parodie de song fic, un portnawouak, un début de angst  et le début d'un autre portnawouak et ce, rien que depuis la rentrée !   

Onna Heera : Pas ma faute ! J'arrive pas à continuer cette fic en cours et l'éco-droit ben… l'éco-droit, c'est l'éco-droit hein, alors faut bien  que je m'occupes… Et puis elles sont pas si mal que ça !!!

  


* * *

[i]  On dirai pas le titre d'une série bidon qui passait à une époque ? Il me semble… bah, m'en fiche

[ii] Toute ressemblance partielle ou totale avec un lycée existant ne saurait être que pure coïncidence évidement… :-)) 

[iii] Quatre vulgaire ! Perso, je trouve ça terrible ! Ca le change de sa tasse de th ! 

Quatre : Snif snif  

Onna Heera : Ben… qu'est qui y'a Quatchy ? 

Quatre : Troooowaaaaa !!! Y-a Onnaaaaaaa quiiii seeee mooooque de moooon th !!!!! 

Onna Heera : Hein ! Mais non ! Tro ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! H ! Tu vas où l ! Eloignes-toi de ce gundam !Oy ! A problème moi !!! ^__^ 

[iv] Si vous voyez ce qu'il veut dire… Et vous connaissant, je suis sure que vous voyez TRES bien ce qu'il veut dire ! je me trompe ? 

[v] Onna Heera : Pas bien Wu… pas bien du tout ! 

Wu-Fei : *en sortant son sabre* Ca pose un problème ? 

Fan-y : Euh non non , fais comme tu le sens Mamour ! //Faut VRAIMENT que j'apprenne à me taire moi ! // ^^ 

[vii] T'as vu, c'est ta faute si vous êtes pas encore ensemble mon clonounet-chéri-de-toute-façon-j'en-ai-qu'un. T'es pas assez romantique ! 

Heero : Onna ? 

La-dite Onna : Euuh ouui //Pourquoi j'ai encore ouvert ma gueule moi ?// 

Heero : Clone ou pas… OMAE O COROSU SI JE FINI PAS AVEC DUO ! 

Onna Heera : Apprends à lire ! en haut y'a marqué Couples : 1+2+1 !!! ET PIS ARRETES DE ME MENACER !!! TES MOTS DOUX TU LES GARDE POUR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE !!!… J'te laisse le choix… Réléna ou Mon Wuffy, mais c'est bien pask c'est toi que je te le prête… 

Wu-Fei : Onna…..  

Onna :Ben quoi ?  Tu préfères Réléna ou Treize ? 'tention à pas donner la réponse qui fâche… 

Treize *une de ces BIIIP de roses habituelles à la main* Personnellement je.. 

Onna Heera : Mais il arrête de se taper l'incruste lui ! VIRES !! *A plus de Treize* 

Heero et Wu-Fei en duo //enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il voudraient !! ^_^// Heerraaaaaaaaaa… 

Onna Heera : Oups… Approchez et je vous ponds un 1x5x1 deathfic générale avec incrustation de bidule flashi rose en prime ! z'êtes prévenus ! Ou mieux ! 

Duo : Y'a pire que ça ? 

Onna Heera : Ouaip ! mais pas pour les âmes sensibles ! 1xRx5 SD ^^ //Je dis ça, mais rassurez-vous, j'oserais jamais écrire un machin pareil de toute façon, MM m'aurait tuer avant que j'en ai écrit deux lignes !! //


	4. Chapitre 4

**Série** : Gundam Wing 

**Auteur** : Onna Heera

DragonneHeera_@_hotmail.com

**Titre : Drôle de rencontre ou comment se faire des amis !**

**Genre** : yaoi,  cadeau pour béta-lectrice, un chtit peu j'sais-pas-comment-définir-ce-truc, mais pas death-fic, j'pouvais pas, la destinataire n'aime pas ça ! UA, y'a pas la guerre, pas de OZ, pas de colonies, pas de MADS, pas de Gundam, pas de… (Duo : T'es sûr que c'est Gundam Wing ? **Onna**** Heera : Je t'embloupe Duo ! )**

**Couples** : au final, 1+2+1, choisi par MM, et puis du 3x4. Et 05 me direz-vous ? Je sais pas… je verrai…. **Treize : Moi moi moi !!!!** Onna Heera  *version loup garou de Paris* : Miam cromch croc croc   Eeerk ! l'est pas bon !! D'autres volontaires ?

**Disclaimer** : **Onna**** Heera : Nan.** Duo : Tu dois le dire, t'es obligée. **Onna**** Heera : NAN !** Quatre : Il le faut pourtant, tu auras des ennuis sinon… **Onna**** Heera NAN !** Wu-Fei : L'honneur exige que tu le reconnaisse publiquement. **Onna**** Heera : NAN ! NAN ! NAN ! ET NAN !** Quatre : C'est la loi. Sinon c'est considéré comme du vol et tu risques la prison et… **Onna**** Heera : M'en fiche ! J'le dirais pas !** Duo : Y z'ont pas d'ordi en prison, et encore moins Internet…. **Onna**** Heera : NANIIIIIIIII !!! Dis donc les muets, c'est vrai ça ?** Heero : Hn ! Trowa : …  **Onna**** Heera : Ca veut dire plus d'images de mignons bishonens ? Plus de fics ? Plus de fics, c'est à dire, plus de yaoi ? Plus de death-fic ? Plus de cassage de RéléTruc ? Plus de bavage sur boooo mecs ? Plus de… Plus de Wuffy ?!!!!** Quatre : C'est ça. Wu-Fei *en murmurant* C'est fou ce que tu me manquerais… . **Onna**** Heera * qui n'a pas entendu son mamour* : NAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Pitié, j'avoue tout votre Honneur ! y sont pas à moi ! J'les emprunte juste à Sunrise, Bandai et Co ! Mais j'suis pas la seule vous savez ! Cest pas ma faute ! C'est les autres qui m'ont refilé cette manie ! En plus, j'me fais même pas de sous dessus ! *tombe à genoux à terre, les mains jointes en signe de supplication, ouvrant de grands nieux larmoyants* Siouplait ! Par piti !  Me séparer pas de mon tichinoisnausalecaracterenamouatouteseule ! (ou presque, mais à 1 ou 2 millions de fans près on va pas chipoter) Pitiépitiépitiépitié !!!!!!!! T_T**

**Note** : Cette fic est un cadeau pour ma béta-lectrice à moi toute seule, pour son anniversaire. Elle n'aura pas à la corriger, même si mon instinct me dit qu'elle le fera sur la version que je lui offrirai ! Z'oyeux zanniversaire Marie-MarieL !!!!!

A l'origine, cette fic est un rêve que j'ai fait (on sent à peine l'obsédée (pas dans ce sens l !) qui, non contente de passer des heures à lire des fics sur les G-Boys rêve d'eux lors des quelques heures de sommeil qui lui reste !!)

            Les §§§§§§§§§§ indiquent les changements de temps, etc…

            Entre //, les pensées des personnages.

            Enfiiiiinnnnnn le quatrième et dernier chapitre ! Pfff… pas trop tôt ! Bon d'accord, j'ai eu du retard ! Mais si vous saviez comme je me suis faite traumatiser tout le long de cette fic par l'horrible fille qui me sert de béta-lectrice !

Drôle de rencontre ou comment se faire des amis !

Chapitre 4

Pas trop tôt…

            Exceptionnellement, Duo était parti du lycée plus tôt que ses quatre colocataires. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, comme ça. Enfin si, il en avait peut-être une idée en fait. Vu le monde qu'il y avait à l'arrêt du bus, il imaginait sans peine la situation : 10 personnes au mètre carré dans le véhicule et une excellente raison pour Heero de se coller à lui. Trois mois qu'ils cohabitaient et les choses n'avaient pas évoluées. Le métis lui faisait toujours un effet monstre, et son attitude restait la même. L'Américain avait beau apprécié plus qu'il n'était conseillé ces contacts, il commençait quand même par en avoir assez. Si seulement il y avait autre chose…

            - Mais qui voilà… C'est bien Duo Maxwell si je ne m'abuses !

            Le natté l'avait entendu arrivé de loin mais n'avait pas réagit. Treize Merquise. Un élève de son lycée, cinq ans plus âgé que lui et qui lui courrait après depuis des mois, fils d'une des familles les plus riches du coin et qui, par conséquent, se croyait tout permis. Grande gueule mais pas dangereux du moins tant qu'on restait sur ces gardes.

- Qu'es-ce que tu me veux ?

Et Duo n'était pas d'humeur à l'être.[i] L'autre jeune homme se rapprocha de lui, les mains dans le dos, l'air très sûr de lui.

- Vois-tu, j'ai fini par comprendre une ou deux petites choses…

- Super ! Et c'est sensé m'intéresser ? 

//Y va me lâcher oui ! C'est vraiment pas le jour !//

- Je penses que ça devrait t'intéresser en effet. Après tout tu es l'un des principaux concernés. 

// Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé celui-l ?//

- Laisses-moi t'expliquer ce que j'ai compris… J'ai compris que, bien que tu me plaises beaucoup, la réciproque n'était, hélas, pas vrai.

// Pas possible ! Plus d'un an pour comprendre ça… no comment…//

- J'ai tout essayé pour t'attirer à moi. Te draguer, t'impressionner par ma fortune. Même si tu n'était venu dans mes bras juste pour le fric j'aurais été content. J'ai été très patient. Pourtant, rien. Pas une seule fois tu n'as eu l'air de m'accorder un tant soit peu l'importance qui me revient.

// Modeste le gars y'a pas à dire !//

- Et ce n'est même pas parce que tu n'aimes pas les mecs ! J'ai bien remarqué ton petit manège avec Yuy…

// Heero ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?//

- Il éprouve quelque chose pour toi, tu éprouves quelque chose pour lui, etc etc… C'est très mignon et tout et tout je ne dis pas le contraire, mais moi, ça ne me convient pas, tu vois. Alors fini de jouer. Si la montagne ne vient pas à Mahomet, Mahomet ira à la montagne comme on dit… 

// Philosophe de mes deux…//

- Je t'ai laissé le choix assez longtemps. Tu aurais du te décider plus tôt. Et puisque les méthodes habituelles ne fonctionnent pas avec toi, je vais en utiliser une autre…

// Il va quand même pas essayer de me violer ce con ! //[ii] 

- Tu comptes utiliser la force ? 

- C'est une façon de voir les choses…

// Pask y'en a une autre ? Il est marrant lui ! //

            Duo se mit à rire. Ce fils de riche qui n'avait jamais fait un effort de sa vie et laissait tout le sale boulot aux autres voulait s'en prendre à lui par la force ! Il avait fait l'école du cirque, c'est pas possible[iii] 

Treize devint vert de rage en voyant la réaction du natté.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ?!!

- Franchement, tu t'es regard ? Avec tes petits muscles qui servent jamais et ta manie de toujours tout régler par le fric pour pas te salir les mains et être sur de conserver intacte ta face de midinet !!! Tu ne fais pas le poids, rends toi à l'évidence !

Treize eut un petit sourire supérieur.[iv]

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas pris en considération ton habitude des combats de rues ? tu me prends pour un imbécile….

//Oh ! si peu…//

Le fils à papa leva les mains et les frappa théâtralement plusieurs fois l'une contre l'autre. Même pas trois secondes après, deux malabars débarquaient dans la ruelle….

- Messieurs… c'est à vous de jouer. Essayez de ne pas trop me l'abîmer quand même…

Aussitôt, Duo se fit immobiliser par les deux mastodontes, tout ces coups de pieds, ces mouvements de bras, ces essaies pour mordre et ses injures n'y changèrent rien, ils le tenaient fermement et avaient une sacrée poigne. L'un des deux gorilles finit par en avoir marre de se faire insulter et donna un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'adolescent qui ne finit pas par terre seulement parce qu'il était retenu des deux côtés par les faces de bouledogues de Treize. Lequel se rapprochait doucement de lui[v]. Et là, Duo se rendit compte de la différence entre Heero et Treize, ce n'était pas du tout le même genre de regard que le métis lui lançait, dans les yeux cobalts il y avait quelque chose d'inexistant dans ceux de celui qui lui faisait face. Ce quelque chose que Duo attendait sans même le savoir et qu'il commençait à deviner… 

// Et shit…//

            L'Américain ferma les yeux. Dans son esprit, sans qu'il sans rende compte, un visage aux yeux d'un bleu unique et à la tignasse ébouriffée apparut[vi]. Quand il entendit un gros PAF ! il ouvrit prudemment un œil… Sur le bitume gisait Treize, les lèvres ensanglantées et fixant d'un œil incrédule et apeuré quelque chose pas loin. Duo tourna la tête en finissant d'ouvrir les yeux. Heero…[vii] Heero était là et fixait d'un air méchant le jeune homme à terre. Le natté sentit une hésitation chez les deux primates qui le retenait et en profita pour échapper à leur prise et se mettre hors de portée. Les deux hommes se reprirent vite et se mirent chacun en garde face à l'un des deux adolescent. Lesquels se jetèrent un regard et se ruèrent à l'attaque, chacun tirant de cachettes diverses une fine lame. Les deux brutes finirent rapidement sur le carreau, somme toutes pas trop abîmés… ce qui était étonnant quand on connaissait les deux petits jeunes[viii]. Pas calmé pour autant pour cette petite séance, l'Asiatique, le regard mauvais, se tourna vers Treize qui les fixait horrifié, jouant avec la lame qu'il tenait un sourire pas très rassurant flottant sur ses lèvres[ix]. 

Duo le stoppa avant qu'il ne soit trop prêt de l'autre. 

- j'en ai aussi envie que toi, mais vaut mieux filer rapidos…[x]

            Ils laissèrent donc un Treize au bord de l'évanouissement sur la chaussée et filèrent sans demander leur reste. Bien leur en prit, sept cents mètres plus loin, ils tombaient sur Merquise, qui les regarda d'un air méfiant…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ?

Duo et Heero se regardèrent un peu affolés. Que répondre à ça ? Ce fut le natté qui prit l'initiative de le faire.

- Oh on se balade juste…

- Vous n'avez pas quitté le lycée ensemble, comment se fait-il que vous soyez l'un avec l'autre maintenant ?

Oups… Il allait sûrement s'imaginer que le métis avait essayé de s'en prendre à lui ou un truc dans ce genre… Duo ne réfléchit pas et les mots qui franchirent ses lèvres le firent sans lui demander son avis.

- Ok, on va vous le dire. Mais faut nous jurer que vous garderez le secret…

Le japonais risqua un œil vers l'autre adolescent.

- Je le jure sur la vie de ma petite sœur…

Heero retint un gémissement, avec un serment pareil, ce serait pas une catastrophe que l'agent de loi se parjure… Ce ne serait vraiment pas une perte pour l'humanité.. Enfin bon, tout le monde savait que le policier adorait sa frangine, alors…  Restait plus qu'a savoir ce que son natté avait invent

- Nous sortons ensemble !

NANI !!!!!!!!!!! Heero faillit en avaler sa langue sous le coup de la surprise.

- Vous sortez ensemble ?

Le ton était sceptique, visiblement, Merquise ne croyait pas trop à cette histoire… Les Dieux savent que Heero aurait voulu que ce soit vrai pourtant.  

- Exact. Ca fait deux semaines et demi. Mais on préfères que ça ne se sache pas, c'est pourquoi on n'a pas quitté le lycée ensemble…

Le métis admira son natté sur ce coup… son histoire était crédible et ça ne se voyait pas qu'il mentait. MENTIR ???? Mais… Duo…. Il….

- Heero ? Tu confirmes ?

- Oui.

- Ne m'en veuillez pas, mais j'ai besoin d'une preuve… pour confirmer vos dire…

- EH !! J'suis Duo Maxwell ! I run, I hide, but I never lie !!!

- Ca ne suffit pas Duo, désolé.

Heero aurait préféré que son Duo ne soit pas au courant mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait laisser les efforts de son destiné tomber à l'eau comme ça.

- Moi. J'en ai une de preuve…

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui avec de gros yeux, enfin , surtout Duo… Heero attrapa son portefeuille de son sac, l'ouvrit et en sorti une photo qu'il tendit à Merquise, comme d'autre aurait tendu une image de la Vierge Marie, en la tenant avec délicatesse, comme si il avait peur de l'abîmer, un air de tendresse passant sur son visage quand ses yeux se posèrent sur ce qu'elle représentait[xi]. Merquise étudia la photographie un moment puis hocha de la tête avant de la rendre à son propriétaire.

- C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Félicitations à tous les deux. Je suis content pour vous.

Heero hocha de la tête. Duo, lui, semblait plutôt abasourdi. 

- Ah.. ben merci…

Histoire d'éviter que son très apprécié baka perso ne fasse une gaffe, Heero lui chopa une des mains et l'entraîna à sa suite. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient hors de vue, Duo stoppa brutalement, manquant faire basculer Heero qui ne lui avait pas lâché la main. 

- STOP ! Tu m'expliques maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutait l ? C'est quoi cette photo que t'as filé à Merquise et qui l'a persuadé que l'on sortait ensemble ?

Heero était géné. Mais un détail lui revint…

- C'est plutôt à toi de me dire pourquoi tu as menti ? Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais ?

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu te serais retrouvé direct en centre de redressement ! T'as l'air d'oublier que t'as pas le droit de te battre. Même si c'était pour m'aider, tu aurais eu des ennuis ! Tu tiens tant que ça à te retrouver en centre de redressement !

Duo étais furieux. Il était sorti de sa ligne de conduite pour ce crétin et Mossieur lui demandait des explications ! C'était pas assez évident ?!

- Tu as fait ça pour moi ? 

Heero était surpris. Surpris mais ravi ! Ca, ça c'était la preuve que le garçon commençait à se rendre compte de ses sentiments.

- Et alors ? Tu es venu à mon secours alors que rien ne te l'obligeait… C'était la moindre des choses… A toi maintenant ! C'était quoi cette photo ? Montres !

Là, Heero hésita. C'était une chose que Duo se rendes compte de ses propres sentiments, s'en était une autre qu'il connaisse ceux du Japonais. Mais le regard de l'Américain le persuada. Avec un soupir il tendit la photo à son destiné.

Le visage baissé, la mèche de Duo empéchait Heero de voir le visage de son natté. Finalement, ce dernier rendit la photo à son vis-à-vis sans relever la tête. Heero tendit la main pour récupérer son bien mais Duo ne la lâcha pas. Leurs doigts s'effleuraient, Heero en eut le souffle coupé.

- Cette photo. Elle, elle a été prise y'a un bon moment…

- Six mois et dix jours.

- Presque au début… Ca fait si longtemps que ça ?

- Le premier jour où je t'ai vu j'ai sus. 

- Mais… vous m'avez attaqu

- Je les aurais empêcher de te faire du mal…

Duo était surpris par la voix du Japonais, si douce à ce moment. Et d'autres détails lui revinrent à l'esprit. Le petit quelque chose qu'il y avait dans le regard du métis : désir certes, mais aussi attente, patience, tendresse… Les disputes qu'il avait avec ses amis et Quatre en particulier mais qu'ils arrêtaient toujours dés qu'il apparaissait… Quatre qui semblait lui en vouloir… La colère que son visage d'ordinaire si peu exprimait quand il était venu à son secours. Son envie de frapper Treize malgré les ennuis que ça lui auraient inévitablement attiré. Il y aurait pensé si il avait réfléchi un peu, mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir, il était trop furieux. Furieux qu'on ait cherché à lui faire du mal. La petite douleur dans ces yeux si bleus noyée au milieu de la surprise quand il avait sorti à Merquise qu'ils sortaient ensemble, qui semblait signifiée « si seulement c'était vrai… »

Et puis ses propres réactions. Ce besoin de le sentir près de lui. La colère quand Réléna Peacecraft une fille du lycée sautait sur le Japonais dés qu'elle le pouvait : de la jalousie. Cette tristesse de ne rien voir de plus dans l'attitude de l'Asiatique. Les paroles de Treize concernant les sentiments réciproques et non-avoués qu'ils auraient l'un envers l'autre. Le fait que ce soit son visage qui lui soit apparu quand il avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus voir Treize…

Duo releva doucement la tête. 

- On pourrait peut-être la rendre officielle…

Le Japonais le regarda surpris.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ben… de notre relation… ça fait assez longtemps qu'on la cache tu crois pas, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire géné.

Le sourire de Heero éclipsa le plus éclatant des soleils.

- Si tu veux. Regardes qui arrive… 

Duo regarda dans la direction indiquée. Trowa, Quatre et Wu-Fei se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Le regard fixé entre les deux garçons. Ces derniers baissèrent le leur pour voir ce qui intéressait tant les trois arrivants. Aucun d'eux n'avaient lâché la photo et de loin, ils devaient donner l'impression de se donner la main.

Ce fut au tour de Duo de concurrencer le soleil. En rougissant un peu.

- Ils doivent se poser des questions…

- Oh, ça fait un moment qu'ils sont prévenu que tu es à moi.

- A ce point ? 

- A ce point. C'est le moment de rendre notre relation officielle tu crois pas ?

Sur ce, il se rapprocha doucement du natté et posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui qu'il pouvait désormais appeler « petit ami » pour un tendre premier baiser…

Dans leurs mains réunies, une photo de Duo en train de rire et visiblement prise sans qu'il s'en rende compte…

OWARI !!!

Yes ! enfin terminée !!  

Le 3 octobre 2003… avec un peu de retard…

Wu-Fei : T'étais pas sensé l'offrir le 10 septembre ?

Onna Heera : De quoi je me mêles toi ? 

  


* * *

[i] Onna Heera : Ben quoi Duo ? T'es frustr ? Pourtant l'Hee-chan il attends que ça !

Duo : T'as l'air d'oublier c'est la faute à qui… 

Onna Heera *auréole en carton peint en jaune tenu par un morceau de fer au dessus de la tête*: Me sens pas du tout visé….

Duo : Ben tu devrais ! T_T

[ii] Duo : Onna Heeraaaa….

Onna Heera : C'est moi !

Duo : Tu joues à quoi exactement !

Onna Heera : Mais t'inquiètes donc pas! Le jour où je laisserai Treize mettre ses sales pattes sur l'un de vous n'est pas encore venu !

Duo : Tu me rassures l !

[iii] Onna Heera : Euh, Trowa… c'est pas une critique pour les cirques tu sais, c'est juste une expression…

Trowa : …

Onna Heera : Quatre… Retiens ton chéri, par pitié…j'le sens mal l

[iv] Du genre ceux qu'il a toujours dans la série et qui me donne tellement envie de le latter pour le lui virer.…

[v] Duo : Oublie pas pour qui est cette fic, s'il te plait…

Onna Heera : Pour MM, je sais. Eh ! je lui est demandé ses conditions ! elle a dit Heero et Duo ensemble à la fin… et à rajouter « vivants !!! », //dommage//. (elle est pas marrante et me connaît trop bien)  mais sinon, je vous fais ce que je veux !

[vi] Contente MM ? Elle arrive ton eau-de-rose… Quelle déchéance pour l'auteuse que je suis d'écrire un truc pareil… Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour conserver sa béta-lectrice, j'vous jure… 

[vii] Tous le monde avait deviné je présume ? C'est ce qui me semblait… pathétique….

[viii] Dis Onna Heera du haut de ces vingt ans, neuf mois et…. douze jours !!! 

[ix] HAI !!!! Vas-y mon clone !! fais lui sa fête !!!! Démoléculirise-le ! Echarpes-le ! Tranches-lui la gorge ! Annihiles-le !! Occis-le !!Destructionnes-le !! OMAE O COROSU POWER !!!!!!

[x] Hein ? Mais non ! OMAE O COROSU DUO !!! Tu pouvais pas le laisser finir ? Il en avait pour deux secondes ! T'es pas rigolo !!! // Prochaine fic tu souffres… VENGEANCE // 

[xi] Contente MM ? Tu l'as ta gelée cartlandienne !Beurk !!!


End file.
